Not What I Expected
by BehrWithMe
Summary: School-teacher Edward loved his wife, really, he does. But he can't help feeling like he was losing his love to the witch that haunted his daily nightmares. EXB. Guarenteed HEA & lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi peoples of the universe! :) So, as you can see, I adopted this story from edwardbellaobsession which she so kindly let me. This is my first lemon so that hate me if I screwed it up lol, the reason I put it in the first chapter is so you guys could tell me if I should continue it or not. And I don't have kinda beta so I had to preread fifty-million times to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Not What I Expected<p>

Chapter One

"...and who wrote the Declaration of Independence?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the classroom full of hormone-driven children who were currently trembling with fear and glancing at one other. I couldn't blame them, Mike Newton and his idiot friends had already struck my nerve this morning, ruining the whole evening for the rest of my classes. Finally, Angela Weber bravely raised her hand before I lost my temper, _again_.

I nodded my head towards her and leaned against the worn-out, hand-me-down desk the school gave me.

"Th-Thomas Jeffers-on," she squeaked, stumbling over her words the way my love would a flat surface. I quickly shooed the thought away before I found myself smiling goofily and ruining my reputation. See, I wasn't mean to my students because I wanted to be, I was because I cared. When I first became a teacher I thought back to my past ones, remembering that I listened to the teachers that were "mean" because I was too scared to _not_ listen.

"Very good," I murmured and walked quickly towards the white board, scribbling the famous man's name with the irritating expo marker. I only ever used three different colors, brown, green and blue, my wife's favorite colors. I shook my head and turned back to face the class. But before I could utter another word, the bell rang.

I waved my hand dismissively before folding my arms across my chest, watching as my children scurried out of there like their asses were on fire. I quickly slammed and locked the door before slumping towards my well-sat in chair. I plopped down and leaned back, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

It was my lunch and conference break so I wouldn't have to put up with anyone for a whole hour and a half. I sighed and sunked deeper into my chair, embracing the silence.

_PARA- PARA- PARADISE-!_

Damn you, Emmett!

I quickly opened the desk door open and grabbed the iPhone my sweetheart insisted I get and pressed call without looking at the caller's ID.

"What!" I snapped.

Mentally, I made a note to change the ringtone my older brother installed in my phone.

A gentle, wind-chimed laughed filled my ears and my body relaxed almost immediately. "My, my Mr. Cullen, someone's a little grumpy this evening," Isabella cooed sweetly, sympathy lacing her words.

I chuckled, propping my feet up on my desk, "I'm sorry angel, I hope I hadn't scared you." Even before she said anything, I already knew the answer. Isabella had to be the only person in the world immune to my temper. All it took was that look in her eyes that told me I better check myself and a chaste kiss to calm me down and I was a goner.

"It's okay," she giggled, "though you know your mother would have handed your ass back to you if you ever spoke to her that way."

I rolled my eyes, switching the conversation. "What's wrong? Why did you call?"

She scoffed, "can't your wife call you without something being wrong? Am I that unwanted?"

I snorted, was she serious? She had to be joking. "Trust me love, you're anything but unwanted. I have the proof right here." My cock had been pulsing with need and standing up front ever since her voice traveled through that tiny cellular device. My smile fell and I growled, "you have no idea how many times I've picture you spread out on my desk." Just the thought of fucking her tight pussy while she called me Mr. Cullen had me at the brink of coming

Her breathing hitched, before picking up speed. "E-Edward, you can't talk like that in school-"

"Are you home?" I interrupted her, standing up.

"Yes, but-"

"I'm on my way." I snapped the phone shut and grabbed my bag and shoved the laptop the school assigned every teacher in my bag and rushed out the door. I was just about to lock my door behind me before a thin, cold hand landed on my shoulder.

"Edward, where are you going?"

I reframed from shivering in disgust as the hand slid down my shoulder, to my forearm, gripping it tightly. I pulled away jerkily and turned around to face the woman that made this job even more unbearable.

Tanya Donnelley.

The smile she plastered on her face made her look even more fake. I scowled, "Ms. Donnelley." I tried to keep things professional around us, hoping that she would take the hint and leave me alone. Not even mentioning my wife and how crazy happy I was while flashing my wedding ring seemed to register in her thick skull that I wasn't interested.

"Having lunch with my wife," I muttered, letting annoyance lace my words.

Something flashed in her eyes, probably jealousy, but it was gone in the matter of seconds. Her smile looked even more strained. "How nice, where?"

She trailed a finger down my chest, leaning in way too close. I took a step back. "I believe that's between my wife and I. Now, I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop touching and flirting with me Ms. Donnelley."

She scowled and flipped her hair, "whatever Edward, it'll be sooner than later when she- I mean _you_ leave her, might as well get a jump start."

I clenched my teeth together and balled my fists up. "Leave," I spat. She smirked, satisfied she hit a nerve before sauntering away with a "later Edward!"

I shook my head and stormed out, rushing to my car and speeding down the route I always took to our house. I was so blinded by rage that I hadn't even noticed that I parked in our driveway crookedly. The house swung open, revealing my goddess. Her hair was pinned up in curls and the robe she wore barely stopped above her knees.

"Edward, baby, are you okay-?"

I smashed my lips against her soft ones, pushing her back into the house where I blinded slammed the door shut with my foot. I pulled away, only to bend my knees and wrap my hands around her thighs, and lifted her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and grounded her heat against my hard membrane, clutching my shoulders.

"That's it, baby," I panted-moaned, placing open mouth kisses along her neck. "Use my body for your pleasure. _Only my body_." I growled the last three words. I was possessive of my love and had a damn good reason to be. Everywhere we went heads turned.

I pushed her against the wall, strategically placing my hand behind her head so that it wouldn't knock her out and bucked my hips against hers.

"Edward!" She shrieked, grabbing at my hair and arching her back forward. "More! Please!"

I licked my lips and brushed them against her jaw, all while continuing to buck against her like a dog in heat. "I want to see you come," I swallowed and rotated my hips. "I want to see you come without me evening sticking my cock in that sweet pussy of yours."

Her breathing increased, "Edward," she moaned pitiful, digging the heels of her feet into my ass, urging me to go faster.

I grunted and grabbed at her ass, grinding into her. "Cum," I barked, locking my eyes with her's.

Her body froze for a second before she shuddered, a scream loud enough to satisfy the green-eyed monster in me for a while.

"Yes!" I urged her, still grinding my rock hard cock against her. "Good girl," I lifted her up higher, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

Her head fell on my shoulder sleepily and she sighed shakily. "You didn't come."

I carried her to the couch and sat down, Isabella now straddling my waist. I leaned back and she attached her hands back to my hair, massaging my head now. "I'm fine angel, I just wanted to take care of you."

She pouted and leaned forward to place her lips against my mine, we began to kiss slow until her little tongue sneaked it's way into my mouth. I grasped her hips, keeping them from rubbing against my painful erection. She whimpered and deepened the kiss, massaging my head and I was in heaven. I don't know when or how, but suddenly my wife's little hands were wrapped around my cock and she was kneeling between my bare legs.

"Isa-"

"Edward," she cooed, pumping my cock with two swift swipes. I groaned and went slack. "I want to take care of you," she looked at me through her eyelashes, pouting. "Please?"

"Okay," I agreed immediately. Anything the love of my life asked for, she got. Her smile alone nearly brought me to my knees.

She beamed and immediately engulfed me in her hot mouth. I roared and bucked my hips, not even thinking about Isabella's gag reaction. She spluttered for second but continued to take inch by inch of me in her small mouth.

"Baby," I groaned, my hands clenching the couch's pillows beside me. "Stop, you're going to make me cum."

She only went faster, going deeper each time.

It was seconds before I cried with pleasure as she swallowed every last drop of my cum, even going as far as to lick her lips, grinning up at me.

I smirked and lifted her up. She was mine as much as I was her's and there was a damn thing Tanya Donnelley could do about that.

Tanya PoV

Was it creepy that I was peeking on the private lives of two people who _loved_ each other? I didn't think so. It was actually sad that Isabella had to beg her so-called-husband to let her give him a blowjob, I mean, isn't it obvious he was gay? That he using my sweet girl as a cover-up? Ugh, the cruel people in this world. But I had a plan, a plan to make sure Isabella wasn't harm in this tangled mess he weaved. I was going to expose him, or at least plant a few maybe-fake pictures somewhere where Isabella will find them, and then expose him. I just had to play my cards right. I just had to make Isabella my friend, and Edward my enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again to edwardbellaobsession:) The first few chapters will mostly be about E&B, Tanya will come into the picture probably in Chapter Four. Think of it as a lemon-thon.**

_Updating Schedule;;_

_Sunday: Never, too much to do._

_Monday: Always, if I don't have writer's block_

_Tuesday: Dance Moms come on, I'm useless whenever that on_

_Wednesday: Maybe, again, if I don't have writer's block_

_Thursday: Never, study-hard day_

_Friday: If I'm not doing anything then totally._

_Saturday: Family day, sorry:)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_"He was staring at you."_

"You're being ridiculous."

"Like...like you were something to _eat_."

"Well, we _were_ in a restuarant."

"He _wants_ you."

Bella sighed and turned her whole body around so that she was facing me. She wanted to talk about it. _Now_. I kept my eyes on the road. No need to get in a car crash now, it'll only just add the icing to my shitty day.

I've been in a terrible mood since the second I woke up. First Bella had left in the middle of the night, without me knowing, to go take care of my pregnant sister since Jasper was in Iraq. Imagine me waking up thinking something bad had happened to my love. Yeah, not a pretty picture. Secondly, my grumpy mood made the atmosphere in my classroom so terrible, my children probably thought I PMS or something. When I came home Bella had immediately caught on with my mood and suggested that we go.

"Just the two if us," she'd purred, clenching her tiny hands around my flexing biceps and pressing her chest against mine.

That had made all the stress I felt all day melt away. Just one simple touch and I was puddy in the palms of her hands.

That hadn't lasted.

As soon as the hostess had directed us to our table some pimple-face boy came rushing over and fawned over my wife like I wasn't there. No matter how much I glared, growled or stared, he would not disappear.

_"Would that be all ma'am?"_

_"Is everything to your liking, miss?"_

_"Would you like dessert? The chocolate fudge sundea is to die for."_

And the whole time he was either staring at her lips I was sure he was going to jack off to or the small amount of cleavage she showed for _my_ pleasure. Just the thought of him imagining that he was with my wife had my blood pounding in my ears. I was the only one allowed to touch her. She. Was. _Mine_.

I slammed on the breaks when we got to the curb of our little cottage house and jumped out the car. I practically sprinted to the passenger side before Bella could even open her door. I ripped it open, reached in and swung her in my arms bridal style before rushing to the door. Skillfully I opened the door without letting her down and strided in, directly towards our bedroom.

"Edward," she sighed as I sat her gently down on the edge of the king size bed. "We need to talk about this."

"Strip," I spat, pulling my polo shirt off with one hand.

Her breathing stuttered but she didn't budge.

I unbuckled my belt and let my pants drop down to my knees. My briefers were the only thing keeping me from unleashing the beast. "Take off your damn clothes Isabella or I'll do it for you." I smirked and pretended to leer at her in her pretty white sundress. "Which would be shame seeing as I really like this dress."

She scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "Not until we talk."

I shoved my pants off and walked slowly towards her. I narrowed my eyes and bent my legs a little as if I were a predator ready to pounce on it's prey. I tsked, "I guess it's the lattar." Before she could even blink, I had her on her back while I covered my body with hers, I grabbed both her wrists and pinned them over her head, locking them with my hand. I pressed my knees against her thighs and grinned down at her stunned expression. "We talk later."

I pressed my lips against hers before she could protest and fondled her small body with my free hand. I shoved my tongue angrily in my mouth and claimed what was mine. She whimpered. I pulled away and dropped down to her neck, earning myself a moan and a "oohh Edward!"

I nibbled at her flesh and grinned. "That's it, moan my name. By the end of the night you will be hoase from screaming it. Am I understood?"

She moaned and rubbed her heat against my thigh. I clenched my teeth against her neck, earning a sharp gasp.

"I said," I sneered, pulling back to meet her glazed eyes, "am I understood?"

"Yes!" She shrieked, panting, "please make me scream! Please!"

I smirked and tightened my hold on her wrists for second, "don't move your hand or else I'll stop and fuck that hot mouth of yours instead." She nodded, eager to please as she always was.

I pulled away and stood up. "But before we begin, I want you to strip like a good girl, and don't make me ask again."

She sat up and scurried to get the dress off her but I stopped her. "Slowly," I growled, stepping back again and pulling my briefs off. Bella gasped and stared at my cock hungrily. I smirked, "come on sweetheart, the faster you strip for me the faster I get and will fuck you."

She stood up and grabbed the hem of the dress that made her look so innocent. She dragged it across her body, inch by inch. It wasn't until she revealed her lace covered pussy that I grabbed my leaking cock. I hissed as I pumped and squeezed, trying to relieve myself quickly as possible.

"That's it," I grunted as she whipped the dress over her head and dropped it on the ground. I trained my eyes on her bare tits. "Bad girl," I growled, slightly out off breath as I continued to jack off. "That boy could have seen those perky nipples that only _I_ can suck on."

She whimpered, taking a hesitant step towards me. "Pl-please Edward, please bab-"

"On your knees," I huffed, letting go of my throbbing cock. "On your knees _now_. I want- I _need_ those pink lips wrapped around my cock."

With hesitation, she dropped to her knees and opened her mouth, I shuffled towards her until she was eye-level with my hard membrane. "I could have been fucking that tight pussy of yours," I whispered solemly, I tilted her chin up and stroked her pink cheek with my thumb. "But you like it when I go crazy whenever another man gives you more attention than I like." She started to shake her head but I tightened my hold on her chin. "Don't. Lie," I growled.

I slammed my cock in her mouth. My pleasurable roar could've woken the neighbors but I didn't care. My only focus was on my wife's tongue sliding against my cock like a lolipop as her fingers fiddled with my balls. "Bella!" I barked and tangled my fingers in her long locks of hair. "Suck!"

Immediately she flattened her tongue and sucked the living hell out of my cock, bobbing her head as I guided her. Soon her pace picked up until all I could do was grunt and growl my appreciation. My balls tightening was my signal to pull back and watch as my seed spurted across her chin and chest. I roared again and locked my legs to keep from collapsing. The only sounds in the room were mine and Isabella's panting. She was now sitting with her heels digged in her cheekie covered ass and her hands flat against her thighs. I bent down and lifted her up with whatever energy I could muster and carried us to the bed, sitting her down.

"Spread your legs," I grunted and sat on knees in front of her, grabbing her knees and shoving them apart myself. What? I was a impatient man.

I grabbed the edges of the lace panties I bought her and ripped them off, promising myself I'll buy her another pair. Again.

"Oh!" She squeaked, probably from the force of the elastic being ripped, and placed her hands over mine. "Edward!" She whined in a chastising voice. I simply smirked and ducked my head.

I groaned when my tongue came in contact with her silky smooth pussy, eagerly licking up the moisture that coated her heat. I spreaded her pussy lips with two of my fingers and clamped her clit between my lips and hummed.

"Edward! Oh god, baby!" She panted as I continued to manipulate her.

I pulled back to meet her eyes. "Whose pussy is this for?"

"Yours!" She shrieked, squirming. I grabbed her hips and stilled her.

"That's right," I hissed, "mine! I don't want know fucking nineteen year old looking at you like that again."

"Okay! Just touch me, please? Pretty please!" She whined, grabbing my hair and gripping it.

I chuckled and trailed a finger against her slit. "Pretty please? When did my angel become so polite?"

Bella whimpered and yanked on my hair.

I decided to stop toying her and give her what she wanted as she continued to fall apart in my arms. I kissed her pussy before driving two fingers deep inside her, watching as her toes curled and her head threw back, revealing her beautiful swan-like neck. "Mine," I murmured, kissing along her stomach as I pounded my fingers inside her. "Your body is mine Isabella, and the sooner you realise that, the better."

"I kn-know!" She moaned throatily, rocking her hips with my fingers.

I twisted my fingers, and cocked my eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Yes!" She panted.

I grabbed her clit between my teeth and muttered, slightly muffled, "cum."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body shook. "Edward!" She screamed, piercing my ears as I licked greedily at her pussy. I could've lived my whole life between her legs and would've died a happy man.

I pulled away and hummed deliciously, smiling cheekily. "Now, we can talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Eh, I couldn't wait to post this little beauty. Oh, and I might change my name...probably to InsertNameHere...thought it was cleverr...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

I sighed and allowed my body to relax for a second. All the history teachers and I had gotten together and we all decided to assign our students an essay to write. Five-hundred words and we picked the historian for each of them to do research on.

I wished I hadn't agreed to it.

Now I had to grade all one-hundred-and-something papers, it was already seven at night and I still had seventy essays to go.

I stretched my arms above my head and glanced at the one of the two photos I kept on my desk. It was mine and Bella's wedding. Bella had looked gorgeous dressed all in white, her beautiful hair curled up and bouncing with every step. The only thing I remember is her saying "I do" as I stared in her stunning brown eyes. They were glistening with tears and I had repeatedly reached over to swipe every one away.

The other was a family picture with us, my parents, my siblings and their respectful spouses. Allie married her college professor, something my parents distasted, and Emmett courted, dated, and married Rosalie Hale, our childhood friend. And yes, I said courted. Rosalie had went on a old-age obsession as a teen and demanded that Emmett send her flowers and gifts just like in the books she read. My parents had met when my mother was sixteen in the hospital. Dad was a intern doctor and took a liking to her as she did with him. They kept in touch, fell in love, and married on the same day Mom graduated high school. They're been married for fifty years, forty-nine more years than their parents thought their marriage would last.

SO WHAT WE GET DRU-

I sighed and glanced at the phone. Damn Emmett and his idiotic songs. I rolled my eyes. Speaking of one of the devils, it was Alice.

"Edward!" My wife's scream made me jump out of my chair, I was so taken by surprise.

"Bella, what's wrong!" I ran for my classroom door without a second thought, the only thing on my mind was to get to her.

"Not me! It's Alice! She's driving me crazy! When are you coming home?" She huffed, annoyance clear in her voice.

I was so relieved that I laughed and leaned against the wall.

"It's not funny!" She snapped, angry now. I could practically see her frowning and pouting.

I quickly stifled my laughter and pretended to laugh. "Sorry love, I wasn't laughing at you. Just at me."

"Oh," she chirped, suddenly sounding like Bella again. "That's okay then, but really, when are you getting home?"

I glanced at my watch again. It was thirty minutes after seven now. "I don't know sweetheart," I sighed, "I still have a lot to do. I had my students write an essay and I'm starting to regret." I chuckled softly.

"Oh," she whispered, disappointed.

My shoulders sagged, defeated, and I glanced at the clock again. Even if I rushed I would still be out here late. "I'm sorry angel," I mumbled, pathetically.

"It's okay," she exhaled deeply. "I'll see you later."

"I love you," I smiled. "Like a fat kid loves chocolate."

Her giggle made me stand a little taller.

"And I love you like Alice loves shopping."

_"Hey!"_ I heard my sister hollar in the background.

"Alright, bye love. And don't wait up, I want you sleeping if I get there late," I said sternly. She huffed and hung up. I smirked and got back to work.

Tanya PoV

_"Tanya! You were right! All men _are_ pigs!" Bella moaned out loud as I drove my tongue down her pink little pussy. "Oh Tanya! I love you!" Her small hands gripped my hair as I continued to fuck her. _

_I purred and spread her legs even wider as I buried my face in her pussy. I wanted Cullen to smell her sweet juices off of me whenever I passed him. I know his head the pleasure of going down on her. I saw. The whole while I wanted to stab a knife down his back while he was distracted._

_I niddled at her cute clit and pumped my finger inside her, she was about to cum. I could feel her walls fluttering, her breathing becoming deep-_

"Miss Donnelley, can you help me with something?" a student asked me, sliding the work sheet towards me across my desk. I forced a smile and said yes. I hated children, teenagers especially, and I was ecstatic when Bella once told me she couldn't see herself having children. This job was my hell.

We met in college when we were both assigned as roommates. I remembered offering to help carry her suitcase up the stairs just to brush my hand against her's. She looked so happy to see me, so happy that I started to image our wedding. But then she left and never came back. Phone calls turned into IMs, IMs turned into emails, and then...nothing. Not a happy birthday! not a merry x-mas! not a nothing. But then a fancy card arrives in my mailbox and suddenly my whole world turned upside down. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen were tying the knot. I thought I was going to kill myself, but I didn't. But I did become unhinged. I started to lose my fragile grasp on reality and skipped merrily into my fantasy world where Bella loved _me_ like a fat kid loves chocolate.

"Thank you Miss Donnelley," Abby chirped and skipped away. I hummed absentmindedly and trailed a finger down my desk. I tried to make Edward cheat, but that hadn't worked, so I made a theory and guessed that he was gay. The way he really actually fucked Bella, the way he was always "working late" I always wondered how Bella hadn't noticed first. So, by the end of the month, my next plan should work and all my fantasy will come true.

They just have to.

Edward PoV

It was around midnight when I pulled into the parking lot, lazily wiping at my eyes. I was so glad it was Friday or otherwise I would have been singing a different tune. I pushed the car in park and climbed out, dragging my way to the dark house that promised a warm bed and a beautiful woman.

I yawned and shrugged my jacket off, dropping it on the couch as I made my way towards the bedroom. There were three rooms and two bathrooms in the cottage my mother remodeled. Two were guestroom and the master bedroom.

I pulled my shoes off and practically ripped the buttons off my shirt, pulling my pants off, leaving my under shirt and boxers on. I pulled the covers back and spooned Bella, who was curled up with her hair in a ponytail. I unconsciously pressed my semi-hardon against her barely-covered ass and sighed, before shifting myself. No need to punish myself. Finanly, I closed my eyes and welcomed the sleepiness.

_"You asked for me, Mr. Cullen?"_

_I looked up from the paper I was grading and gave Isabella a quick once-over before looking back down. "Yes," I murmured tersely, "there were some...things we need to discuss."_

_Her light foot steps were the only thing that filled the silence in the room as I continued to ignore the fact that she was wearing _that_ skirt again. The one that barely covered her ass and cussed the dress code out._

_"O-of what?" She whispered softly, pretending to be shy. I ignored her and graded another paper before taking my glasses off and sighing. I stood up and rounded the desk slowly, making sure to keep my eyes on her, before standing in front of her with my obvious erection inches from her face. _

_"Isabella," I sneered her name slowly. "Tell me why you're failing my class."_

_She blinked, looking up at me with her angel face. "Wh-what?"_

_My hand shot forward and grabbed her ponytail, pulling her head back. I crouched down and pressed my lips against her ear as she gasped. "I said, why the fuck are you failing my class," I repeated myself, biting on her earlobe. She moaned and placed her hands on my arms. I balled fist and yanked at her hair again. "Answer. Me."_

_"I-I-" She stammered, tightening her hands as I licked the spot behind her ear. _

_"Since you can't seem to talk, I want you bent over that desk with your ass in the air," I growled, letting go of her head and standing up straight but staying in the same spot. She had to press her body against mine to get through, subtly rubbing her hip against my aching cock. I glared at her and turned around to watch her slide her body over my desk and stick her ass in the air, releaving a bare ass. I clenched my fists and stormed towards her, pressing my hard cover against her ass._

_"Where the fuck is your underwear?" I growled, pulling my hand back and smacking it against her ass. I remembered the lacey piece, I bought just for her, she flashed me as she sat down._

_She moaned and arched her back. "Mr. Cullen!"_

_I growled in frustration and bucked my hips. "Don't make me ask again."_

_"In Mike's locker," she mewled, rubbing against my erection as I grasped her hips with both my hands._

_My whole body froze. Isabella was wise enough to stop rubbing herself against my cock as my mind raced ahead of me. I wasn't thinking when I grabbed the little girl who would taunt me as I tried to teach a class. I wasn't thinking when I spun her around, sat her on the desk and pressed my nose against her's, my fingers twitching to punish her._

_"Why." I whispered. My hands grasped her arms_ _so tightly I knew I would regret it if I bruised her._

_She whimpered._

_I smirked, dispite my obvious anger, and shoved my cock against her bare pussy. "You're really asking for a punishment babygirl."_

_She swallowed, "he asked," she whispered, blinking her doe eyes innocently. I didn't fall for them. _

_"Did he touch you?" I murmured, promising myself I wouldn't kill the boy if he had. I was lying to myself._

_She shook her head._

_"Say it," I barked, pulling my head back._

_"He didn't touch me," she said quickly. _

_My smirk grew, "why didn't he touch you?"_

_"B-because," she stammered, playing with the hem of her skirt. "I belong to you."_

And then I woke up.

I groaned and dragged my hand across my face, blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of the sleep.

"You're awake," Bella giggled, leaning over to peer at me. I just stared, bewildered. Her smile grew, "Edward, I am Isabella, your wife-"

I huffed, now she was just playing me. I sat up slowly and looked around.

"I'll go get your coffee so that you can function," she chirped, jumping out of the bed, and all I'm thinking is...

Did I just cock-block myself?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Edward, you _did _indeed just cock-block yourself. Anyhoo...if you hadn't noticed, but Bella wasn't really the Bella in this story...but Edward was. Who doesn't love a possessiveward? It was just a possibility for another story. See ya Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late. Had some things to take care of. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

"Mr. Cullen?"

I glanced up from the paper work Mr. Banner, the principal, assigned me and scowled. Tomorrow was the end of the grading period and most of my students had caught up with the work they were missing. Except one.

Mike Newton.

He scratched his unwashed hair and grinned sheepishly. He was on the basketball team and I knew Coach Clapp would skin me alive if I failed Newton. Why, I don't know. It was only the middle school team.

"Yes?" I made sure to arch my eyebrow, knowing most students found that intimidating. It worked. Newton's eyes widened and he visibly swallowed thickly.

"I-I was wondering if you could, ya know, give me extra credit...or something," He widened his eyes and continued to scratch at his greasy looking hair. How old was this kid? Did he not know what shampoo was?

I continued to stare at him like the complete waste of time he was and entertained the thought of failing him but dismissed the thought. He was already two years older than the rest of his classmates, and I saw no pleasure in seeing him again. "Alight," I finally muttered in a gruff voice and pulled out a semester worth of work I cut into three pages and pushed it to him. "I want it done by tomorrow, no exceptions." He beamed and grabbed it.

"Thanks sir, you're the best!"

I waved my hand dismissively and watched as he practically skipped away before turning back to my work. That's when my phone decided to vibrate, turns out there's this little button on the side of the iPhone that turned off the sound to vibrate.

I glanced at it to see that it was from Isabella.

**Rose & Em r in town...:)))**

I quickly sent a text, rolling my eyes at the ridiculous, but adorable, way she texted.

**Tell Emmett to not touch my beer.**

She sent one not five seconds later.

**2 late...he promises to buy u more**

I huffed. **I'll see you after work.**

**kk. I looooove uuuuu :D**

My frowned turned upside down almost immediately.

**I love you too, sweetheart.**

I sat my phone off to the side and picked my pen up again...only to be interrupted by someone knocking on my door. I slammed it down and stood up, storming to door, ready to snap at the next student trying to do some last minute catch up.

It wasn't a student.

It was Tanya.

My stomach lurched with disgustment as I took in the barely covered woman and almost slammed the door in her face. But I was better than that and my mother had taught me better.

"What do you want?" I muttered, making a point at not inviting her into my classroom.

Ms. Donnelley smiled sickly sweet and reached up to touch my cheek but I jerked my head to left so she couldn't touch me.

"You," she chirped, no shame in her voice.

"I'm married," I growled. I held up my ring finger. "I don't exactly wear this for show."

She smirked, almost mischievously and shrugged her shoulders. "The good ones are either taken or gay...which one are you?"

"Taken, seeing as my wife is a woman," I muttered darkly, tightening my fist.

"So I didn't see you eying obviously-gay Jakey Black?" She cocked a eyebrow, leaning into me. I took a step back, ready to slam the door in her face in case she tried to do something.

I scoffed, "Miss Donnelley, why are we having this conversation? Even if I wasn't married or gay, which I am not, I still wouldn't have gone out with you."

Anger filled her overly-done eyes, her face turning red. "Why you-"

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Donnelley, what are you two doing?" Great. Just what I needed, my boss thinking I was playing around while at work.

"Hi Bob," Tanya giggled, putting her "charm" on full affect. "Mr. Cullen and I were just having a nice...chat." She swiveled her head around to give me a not-so-nonchalant wink.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," Mr. Banner's eyebrows shot to the roof of his head before he turned his head around to glare at me. "How's your _wife_, Edward?"

Great, now my boss thinks I'm cheating on my wife. My wife who he adores in a father-daughter way.

"Fine, lovely as ever," I straightened my back. "Miss Donnelley was just on her way out."

Mr. Banner narrowed his head suspiciously but nodded his head, silently warning me to not mess things up. "As you were..." He spun around and stormed away. Probably to yell at some student.

My glare was back. "Leave," I gritted out. She smirked but sauntered away, swaying her hips, trying to be seductive.

"See ya...lover," she purred the last word out, leaving me dumbfounded and befuddled.

* * *

><p>"Ed! My man!"<p>

"Emmett, I am not your 'man', I am your brother," I muttered grumpily, sliding into the booth until I was close enough to Bella that I could smell her shampoo.

"Yeah," Bella perked up, pecking me on my cheek, and grinning. "His mine."

I visible had to stop myself from reacting when she placed her hand on my thigh.

I loved it when she got all possessive, it made her love for me even more better. Especially in bed. I licked my lips.

Emmett rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed by our obvious PDA. He was genuinely happy for me and loved Bella like she was his sister.

Rosalie smirked and shoved the menu in front of me. "We all ordered Professor Snape, seeing as you were three point five minutes late." Rose liked to tease me about how harsh I was with my students even though she knows I really care for them.

I shook my head and spread my legs a little wider, my cock going from semi to full on hard in the matter of seconds. I wasn't dare going to try to adjust myself knowing Emmett would see and point it out.

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

I looked up and wished I hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is short but I really don't have time right now. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I need a beta. Badly.  
><strong>

**Short, I know, but I had only twenty minutes to write this so... 'preciate it ;) Normally I'll write 2,000 but I could only write to 1,000. Sorry guys.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Bella gasped and stood up, or at least attempted to stand up for the table was in the way. She practically climbed over my lap to get to a beaming Tanya.

"Tanya! Oh my god! What are you doing here? Where have you been?" My wife was so excited to see the woman who lurked in my nightmares that her words were a jumbled mess. She finally reached Tanya and wrapped her arms around her neck, Tanya doing the same to her waist. At this point I had already recovered from my shock to compose myself and assess what was happening around me.

Bella knew Tanya. Bella knows Tanya.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded, breaking their little bubble. Emmett and Rose were soaking this up like dry sponges.

Bella's eyes widened as she stepped out of their embrace, her face falling just a tiny bit. She giggled and rocked on the heels of her stilettos. "Oops, sorry guys, I guess I just got a bit carried away." Her eyes lite up, as if she just got an idea. "How about Tanya joins us, so we can explain," she chirped, looking over her shoulder at Tanya. Who looked to be staring at my love's ass. I scowled in confusion. She quickly looked away.

"Uh, yeah, totally, if you guys don't mind," she smiled at Rose and Em and smirked deviously at me. What was she up to?

"No problem," Bella grabbed her hand and sat down, pulling Tanya with her. "Sweetie, you don't mind, do you?" She looked at me with her expressive eyes and I agreed quickly.

I placed my hand on her knee and squeezed it.

So for an half an hour Tanya and Bella explained how they've been friends since freshmen year in college and all the wonderful things they had done. The more excited and animated Bella got, the sicker I became. If they had been friends since forever and million years (Bella's words, not mind), how come Tanya hadn't attended our wedding? Why had she been trying to seduce her so-called friend?

"- Friday, Edward do you mind?"

I blinked and looked down at my love who smiling up at me. "Sorry angel, I blanked out for a second."

She huffed and pretended to be annoyed. "Tanya wants to meet up with me. Do you mind fending for yourself for a night?"

I smirked and tried to hide my disappointment. "I lived off of noodles my whole college years, I'll live for a night."

"M'kay," she pecked me on my lips.

"I think we're going to head out," Emmett stretched his huge arms over his head and plopped them down, nudging a half-asleep Rose. "It was nice meeting you Tanya."

"You too," she drawled sipping at her glass of wine.

"See ya, Bella-cakes," he kissed her on the forehead and punched me on my arm.

"Later Em," I muttered, playing what the plate of food I hadn't touched. They left and it then there were three.

* * *

><p>"I think today went well," Bella kissed me on my neck as she unloosened my tie and slipped it from around my neck. I grunted and unbuttoned my shirt. Or tried to. Bella swatted my hands away and began to do it herself. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Tanya?" I shrugged my shirt off and pulled my undershirt off.<p>

"Didn't really think about it," I muttered. Seeing Tanya after our little incident at school put me in a sour mood.

She cocked her head to the side and unbuckled my belt. "Why not?"

I shrugged and unbuttoned my dress pants, letting them drop and stepping out of them. I grabbed Bella's hands and stopped her for reaching for my boxers. I smirked lazily and turned her around so that I could unzip her of her dress. "My turn, love."

I pulled her straps off her shoulders and helped her pull it off. I groaned when I saw the lacey pink panties she wearing and the matching, strapless bra. It pushed her breast up and made them look fuller.

"Answer my question," she sat down and started to pull of her heels but I shook my head. It was a rare day when my love wore those.

I reached down and pulled my cock out, slipping off my boxer shorts.

"I don't like her." I shrugged, unconcerned as Bella unclasped her bra and slipped it off. I walked towards her and bent down, she laid back and lifted her hips up so that I could pull them off. "Good girl," I whispered huskily when I noticed not a hair on her pretty pussy.

I pressed my lips against her nipples and sucked it in, grinding my hard cock against her thigh.

"Oh!" She moaned, gripping my hair in her tiny fists. "Yes! Edward! More!"

I growled and pulled away and crashed my lips against hers, battling her tongue with mine as I aligned my cock with her wet pussy. I pushed in.

"Edward!" She whimpered, pulling away from my lips as I began to thrust inside her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and, yes!, pressed the heels of her stilettos against my ass, forcing me to thrust fast and hard to move.

"Yes!" I roared, grabbing her ass and squeezing it. "Mark me baby, mark me- Fuck!" I clenched my eyes shut when she began to squeeze her already tight pussy around my cock. "I'm gonna cum, baby. Are you close?" I reached down and pinched her clit, circling it with my thumb as I continued to buck.  
>I could feel her walls fluttering and-<p>

"EDWARD!"

I roared and crashed my lips against hers as I continued to ride out my orgasm. Soon we were a tangled, sweaty mess as I moved off her, not wanting to crush her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry...:)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

When I pulled up into the drive way, Bella's car was gone.

I sighed and scowled in annoyance. Bella hadn't said anything yet about our..._conversation_...since we woke up the day later. I think she simply brushed it off as one of my possessive temper-tantrums.

I glanced up at our little cottage and took a blast to the past to when we first bought the little house that has brought us so much joy.

_"Edward," Bella frowned, jolting her bottom lip out into a pout. "We've been looking at houses all day. Maybe Mom was right. Maybe I _should_ just settle for any house."_

_Her expression broke my heart. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin against the top of her head as my first reflection was to make sure my fiancee never felt anything but happiness. I loved how short Bella was compared to my 6'2". Being able to tuck her head under my chin sent chills through my body.  
><em>

_"Sweetheart, you deserve nothing but the best. Do not repeat anything your ignorant mother as said to you, she's just jealous." Renee Swan was never happy with whatever Bella did.  
><em>

_Like marrying me.  
><em>

_Well, not marrying me per se, just my profession. She didn't think I could suppose Bella financially. I had snorted when she finally had revealed on why she despised me. _

_I simply, and casually, told her my grandfather had passed away and my siblings and I had inherited millions.  
><em>

_"M-millions?"  
><em>

_Renee spluttering the word out still made me smile.  
><em>

_"But she's right-"  
><em>

_I pulled away enough to see her face and placed my finger on her lips to shush her.  
><em>

_"Bella, no, she isn't nor will she ever be. You are my wife and I am your husband, it'll take a lot to break us and I won't allow something stupid like this to make you give up. Am I understand?"  
><em>

_She'd huffed before nodding.  
><em>

_And not two hours later we ran into a little cottage nestled on the edge of the forest. Bella fell in love with it and I was right by her side to sign the papers as she babbled on and on about how Esme was going to love-love-love it and help her restore it.  
><em>

_We made love three times that night.  
><em>

I smiled lovingly at the memory, loosening my tie as I opened the door and strolled to the living room. I grabbed the remote for the flat and plopped down on the couch my mother picked for us.

Now what?

I debated against calling Isabella to make sure she was alright but opted for texting her.

_**Are you having fun?**_

There. Short, sweet and simple.

It toke longer for her to text back, each minute slowly slugging by as I stared at the TV blankly.

_**Ya.**_

I scowled at the word, wishing she would elaborate it. Like, I don't know, the address to whatever-the-hell Tanya took her.

_**That's good...I miss you.**_**_  
><em>**

Maybe she would take pity on her pathetic husband and come back home early.

_**I miss u 2 hun. ill be back at 12ish. dont wait up, i love u:)**_

Twelve-ish? Did that mean before twelve or after? And what kind of ridiculous request was _don't wait up_? Of course I was going to wait up! It's only been two minutes and I was already sick with worry!

Angrily, I switched the channel to KVUE news channel, huffing and puffing like the brat I was.

_"Today on KVUE, local police from Port Angeles has reported missing Jane Falcon dead. Falcon has been missing for a while, after being last seen by her wife, MIA Tanya Denali, who has failed to present herself for her court hearing of the murder of Aaron Vulture, AKA Aro. Police are still searching and guessing that she was the one who killed Jane Falcon-..."_

I got up from the couch after staring blankly at the TV screen, my mind moving too fast for me to concentrate on whatever the world had to say.

Time to make my dinner.

* * *

><p>I stared at the half-eaten hot pocket I grabbed out the back of the freezer and glanced at my watch. Bella said midnight and it was only 9:00 pm. What do I do now?<p>

I took a shower. A cold one. I couldn't bring myself to jacking off like some boy.

I turned the heater up and watched some more TV. Or stared at it.

I tried sleeping.

I walked back to the kitchen and cleaned my mess.

I glanced at the clock.

10:03.

_I'm pathetic._

Maybe I should call Emmett. I dismissed the thought quickly. I already took my shower and I know he will insist on us going on. The idiot couldn't go a minute without a beer in his hand and I had none at the moment.

A idea popped in my head and reached for the house phone, leaving my phone available for if Bella calls me and needs me right away.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day with with your little friend?"

I rolled my eyes, of course Bella told mom about her get-together with the enemy. She told everyone.

"Hello mother," I drawled, pacing the length of my living room.

"Edward! Darling! How are you? I'm shocked you're calling, it's not even Christmas!"

Again, I rolled my eyes. She was always so melodramatic. I call on Easter and other holidays as well.

"I'm fine."

"Oh."

Oh?

I cleared my throat, ready to change the subject. "Where's dad?"

"In his study, why? Did something happen to Bella? Do you need us to rush over there?" I could hear the panic in her voice, the sound of her keys being picked up.

"Bella's fine as well, wait, actually I don't know since she isn't here yet," I huffed, sounding like a spoiled child.

There's a pause on the other end and I slowly stop my pacing. Just when I was about to say her name, snickering soon builds up on the other end until my mother is full on laughing.

For two full minutes.

My frustration heats up with every passing second.

"What?" I snap, when she finally calms down, her breathing deep with humor.

"Y-you!" She splutters. "You! You're like a child, _you sound like a child,_ honey - I love you but you're being ridiculous!"

She then chuckles loudly to herself and I.

My frown deepens. If I have wrinkles when I'm older, I will blame it on her.

"On what? How am I being ridiculous?" _Pray tell._

Just as my mother was about to enlighten me with what made her laugh so hard, I hear a car pull up in the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So...here I am:) sorry for the wait you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry mom but I gotta go," I rushed out before hanging up and practically sprinting towards the window that faced the front lawn and drive way. I nearly ripped the drapes off the window as I tried to peek through. Tanya's ruby red convertible stood out in the quaint neighborhood, it's silent purr sounding like a rumble in the silence. I sighed with relief when Bella's high heel clad foot poked out the car before the rest of her body followed.<p>

I growled when I took in her scantly clad frame.

Short.

Black.

_Tight._

She just had to wear that dress. The one that had me balling my fists when men gawked at her. The one that had me attempting to mold her body against my side, just to show that she was mine and mine alone. The one I wanted to rip to shards and worship all at the same time.

I quickly turned off all the lights and sat down on my recliner in the sitting room. She would have to pass through here and by the recliner to get to our room. As I listened hard for the tell-tale sound of the door unlocking I tried to calm my nerves. Tried to not think about her dancing around nearly naked without me. About how another man's hands were on the body only I had the right to touch.

"Bye Tanya!" Bella's voice was muffled from the door.

My body tightened with anticipation as I tried to think about what I was doing. But my body was buzzing, my foot tapping against the floorboard, telling me to fuck my darling wife until she forgot her own name.

The locks twisted and clacked together.

I wanted her on her hands and knees, forcing her down as I rammed in and out, in and out...

The door swung open.

She would be wet, dripping for me to claim her. To twist and bend that flexible body of hers into submission.

My eyes snapped up when I heard the soft click of her closing the door. She must have slipped her heels off for all I heard was the soft sounds of her bare feet slapping against the hard wood floor.

I bared my teeth when she came into view. God she looked fuckable. Her little black number seemed to be tighter that usual and her luscious brown hair was teased and fluffed to look like she just rolled out of bed after having wild, abandoned sex.

My hands clenched tight on the armrest of my chair when I saw that her tits were practically spilling out of her dress.

Her gasp made me look up.

"Edward! You scared me!" She scowled, dropping her shoes and walking towards me. "What are you doing up?"

I stayed silent, opting just to stare at her. I didn't trust my voice. The last thing I wanted to do was scare Bella by sounding like a wild animal.

"Did you miss me?" She giggled, quickly straddling my lap and placing her hands on my chest. My cock responded by twitching itself to life. "Hmm baby?" Her breath blew in my face, smelling strong of alcohol.

God, she was drunk. Last time she was drunk I had barely carried her to our room before she was ripping my clothes off and riding me without abandonment.

My hips thrust against hers at the memory.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against my ear. Was it just me or was my breathing becoming obnoxiously loud?

"I'm sooo wet for you," she slurred, "I want you to fuck me hard tonight baby."

"Sweetheart," I finally gasped, forcing myself not to touch her. Her response was to rub her lace covered pussy against my leg and bury her face against my neck.

"Mmm, all I could think about was you tonight," her voice came out in a whimper when I finally grasped her hips to stop her movements. "Please Edward? You promised me anything I wanted," she pleaded.

"Isabella," I took a deep breath, "angel, you're drunk."

She pulled back, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. "Please?"

I lifted my chin up, "no."

"Ugh!" She growled, pushing away from me to stand up before spinning around and storming to our room. "I should've told Jacob yes when he asked if I wanted to fuck!"

My anger was back. It was from what ifs early, but to hear her actually say the words had me seeing red as I stalked her. I wasn't thinking when I reached out to her with her back faced to me. I wasn't thinking when I ripped her dress off and lifted her up on our bed. Nor was I thinking when I pointed my finger right in her face.

"Take that back," I sneered, my entire frame shaking with fury. "Isabella, take that fucking back."

Her big brown eyes, the ones that melted away any problems I had, were wide with shock and...heat.

I sniffed the air, smirking when I smelt her arousal in the air.

"Is my sweet wife wet?" I cooed sadistically, using the hand I was pointing at her with to cup her cheek lovingly. "Does she want her husband's cock?"

My angel blushed, her eyes staring a hole at the floor as she nodded.

"She wants him to fuck her pussy? The one she wanted to give away?" I chuckled softly, my anger coming back at full force. _Talk about bipolar..._

Her lips parted as she gasp, giving me enough time to plunge my tongue down her throat. My teeth clashed with hers as I tried to devour her whole, grasping her small frame to me too tight. I wanted to tattoo my name to her forehead. I wanted to chain her to my bed, to never let her go. I wanted to punch this Jacob in the face for simply talking to what's mine.

God I need help.

I pulled back abruptly, panting out hot breaths as Isabella's chest heaved up and down. I stood up from my squat so that my bulge was eye level with Bella.

"Take off my pants," I snarled, my fists clenching by my sides. I wanted to fist her hair and slam my cock down her throat. I wanted to listen and feel her gagging against my hardened membrane. I wanted her to reassure me that I was the only one who could do that to her.

Quickly she slipped her pinkies in the waist line of my pajama pants and yanked them down. I stood still as a statue as she fell to her knees to pull them pass my knees and lifted my feet through the holes.

My mouth twisted into a sneer. "Get off your knees like a little slut, I want you on our bed, on your hands and knees ready to take my cock."

Her wide eyes told me she was shocked. That she didn't know her sweet, loving, attentive husband could ever speak to her the way I just did. I barely contained my smirk when she hastily climbed our body and assumed the position. With impatient, I grabbed at her underwear and yanked at the offending fabric, my eyes glowing when it ripped from her body and revealed her heart-shaped ass.

"Ah!" She squeaked, and then in a reprimanding voice, "Edward!"

I snorted, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards me. "You don't get to boss me around right now Isabella, I'm having a hard time not spanking that ass of yours until _sitting_ is impossible."

Her only response was a huff.

_Slap._

"Don't give me attitude right now sweetheart," I growled, pressing my cock against the crack of her ass. "You're walking on thin ice right now."

"Y-yes sir," she stuttered breathlessly, her arms starting to shake. "Please? Can you please fuck me now?"

All the blood in my body rushed to my cock, therefore I couldn't have been held accountable for thrusting my cock so hard in that dripping wet pussy of hers that the headboard of the bed slapped the wall with a thud. Nor for the words spilling out of my mouth.

"You want me to fuck you now?" I sneered, pulling out and thrusting back in.

In.

_Thud._

Out.

In.

_Thud._

Out.

"Mine," I growled, grabbing her hips and forcing her to swivel that pussy against my cock. "I don't know how many times I have to remind you Isabella

you

_Thud._

are

_Thud._

mine!"

"Edward!" She shrieked, her hands balling up the sheets. "I'm coming!"

"You damn right you are!" I roared, slamming into her again. "You come for _me_! _Only me_!"

Her scream and thrashing body did it for me. My hips became out of control and wild grunts escaped my mouth as I came, a roar confirming that yes, I came, and yes, I've claimed Isabella's body clean and thorough.


End file.
